


Dance

by literatureforlife



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatureforlife/pseuds/literatureforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story fills in what happens after Gajeel and Levy's conversation at the royal ball after the infinity arch. I've started with the last part of their conversation in the hall, (Based on the sub version, not dub).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

“Mind your own business,” he growled at her.  
“Let me mind your business a little,” she replied as tears began building in her eyes.  
“Idiot, what are you crying about?'” he asked taken aback.  
“I don't know, sorry.”  
“D-don't apologize.”

 

Levy wiped away the unbidden tears as soon as they feel. She really didn't know why she was crying; everything was fine. Everyone was alive, they had won. Besides, she could tell how uncomfortable her tears made the man before her. 

Someone opened the large gilded doors at the end of the hall and the gentle sound of a waltz traveled to their ears. Gajeel held out his hand toward Levy as he looked the opposite direction. Levy stared at the hand for a moment, not sure what to do. She and Gajeel had danced before once, at the guild. It had been an impromptu moment of silliness inspired my Lucy giving Natsu lessons. One thing lead to another and practically the entire guild was paired up with a dance partner. This was different though. They were alone, secluded. There was no Jet and Droy fighting jealously in the background, no guildmates to provided witnesses. It was just her and him and the music. 

Gajeel dropped his hand with a disappointed huff, “Never mind,” he whispered without looking at her as he began to walk away. Levy managed to grab his hand before he had turned away completely. 

“No, don't go. I'm sorry, you caught me off guard is all,” she said as she stood and closed the distance between them. The waltz had ended and a sweet, soft harp tune taken its place. It sounded as though Lucy had summoned Lyra of the lyre. Her melodious voice sang to them of flowers in lovers' hair and winters melting to spring. 

Gajeel turned to face Levy, raising their joined hands and placing his other at the small of her back, pulling her close to him. He stared down at her, daring her to meet his eyes. A blush spread across her cheeks as she raised her hand to his shoulder, a bit of a stretch for her, and met his eyes. He pulled her closer as they stepped into the rhythm of the song. 

Her smile brightened as she marveled at his grace and to her shock she received a smile in return, not a smirk or chuckle, but a genuine, honest smile. His entire face changed, his sharp features softened and his usual gruff expression was replaced by mirth. He was beautiful.

Levy pressed her face into his chest to hide the fact that her entire face was now scarlet. She could her his heart beating out a quick tempo. She snuggled into his embrace even more and listened to his heart rate increase. She was certain his extra fine hearing could pick up the echos of his heart in her own.

Lyra's song was winding up to a crescendo and with his trademark “gihi” Gajeel spun Levy away from him, never letting go of her hand. There was an instant of loss before he spun her back into his embrace. Levy laughed as she bumped into his chest. Gajeel lead her through two more steps before spinning her out once more. This time when he spun her back in he dipped her over his arm. Following her into the dip Gajeel rested his forehead against hers. Their breath quickened as each absorbed the others presence. 

“Gajeel,” she whispered his name as his fiery red eyes pierced her.

“Levy,” her name felt so right on his lips, lips he was moving closer to her own, watching for any sign he was overstepping the bounds of his friendship with her. She made no move, but to strengthen her hold on him. This was all the encouragement he needed as his moved to close the precious few inches between their mouths. “Levy,” he whispered against her lips as his brushed over them.

They jumped apart from each other when Gajeel's whisper was echoed by two drunken sounding shouts from down the hall, “Levy! Where are you?”

“Jet and Droy, dangit.” Levy looked to the man still holding her hand. The spell of the music had ended but he didn't want to miss his chance.

“Come with me?” he asked her,she turned to him, wide eyed, “this way,” he pulled her hand and started to jog down the hall. She matched his speed and soon they were racing through the palace. Hands clasped, hearts racing, smiles widening, they ran around the posted guards and wandering visitors.

They skidded to a stop at two enormous glass doors. Gajeel heaved them open and Levy followed him out into the garden. Before them lay acre upon acre of manicured lawn lit to a silver shine by the full moon. A large fountain was at the center of the lawn, several benches scattered around it. Rose bushes lined the walkways and they could hear small creatures singing in the trees. 

Levy took a step toward the fountain, mesmerized by the reflection of the moon and longing to disturb the placid surface of the water. She was stopped by the gentle tug of Gajeel's hand. He pulled her gently around the corner, away from the door and then as carefully as he could he backed her against the palace wall, stalking her like a hunter stalking his prey. She swallowed hard and licked her lips as he closed the distance between them. “Are you okay?” he whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck. She nodded her head as she put her arms around his neck. 

He ran his hands down from her shoulders to her waist and lifted her. She wrapped her legs around him as tightly as she could. “Still okay?” he asked again as he kissed her shoulder. 

“Mmhmm,” was all she could say. Her heart was racing and her face was flush. Part of her was scared they were going too far too fast, another part of her was screaming that they had known each other a long time, been through a lot, it was time they took the next step. She nuzzled into his neck pressing soft kisses as she stroked his thick hair- it was so smooth pulled back in a pony tail. 

Gajeel kissed his way up her neck, to her cheek, to her forehead as one strong hand moved under her to push her up and the other hand went to support her neck as her back arched. Silver moonlight bounced off her pristine white skin; and Gajeel marveled at her. Mavis, she was perfect. How could someone this perfect be here with him? He shouldn't be allowed to be near her, much less touch her. And just like that, all his old insecurities came flooding back. All the vices telling him he was a monster who didn't deserve love screamed in his head of the night he had bound this perfect creature to a tree with his iron. 

Levy felt Gajeel stiffen. He looked angry, what had she done? She wasn't exactly experienced at this sort of thing, but she didn't think she'd been that bad. “Gajeel, are you okay?”

He pressed softly on her legs, lowered her to the ground and turned away from her. She went to grab his wrist, but he shrugged her off. “Sorry Shrimp, I just...” Gajeel didn't know what to say. He wanted nothing more than to take Levy McGarden back to his room and show him how tender a dragon could be, but there was no way she could really want that. They had just gotten swept up in the moment, she'd lost here senses. They just had to cool down and then everything would go back the way it was before this stupid night. They would be teammates and friends and nothing more. He should just count his blessings he was so lucky to have that much. “We should go back inside. Your idiot friends are probably still looking for you.”

Levy's mind was racing trying to catch up to what was going on. She was confused, she was hurt, and she was angry. No, she decided, he's not getting out of this. 

She held her arm straight out in front of her, wrote invisible runes and the air and shouted “solid script iron.” A large block of iron feel to the ground between her and Gajeel. He turned to look at the iron block, and to her. He was surprised to see her brows furrowed and her mouth flattened into a thin line of anger. 

“What are ya doin'?

Levy walked up to the iron block on the ground and stepped up to use it as a stool. She was now eye to eye with Gajeel. Her hands on her waist she yelled, “Gajeel Redfox, don't you dare run away from me!”

“I ain't running away from you shorty,” he screamed back.

“You are, you coward!”

“The hell you say I ain't a coward Shrimp,” he was practically growling at her now, but she wasn't about to back down, “I'm trying to take care of you, stupid!”

“I can take care of myself, stupid Gajeel!”

“I know you can!” he huffed. “I know you can Shrimp,” he said more quietly. “I know, I just, I want to take care of you too.” All the anger had left him now and his shoulders sagged a bit in defeat, “and the best thing I could do for you is to stay away. You don't need someone like me messing your life up.” he sighed and looked at the ground.

“Idiot.” Levy put her hand on either side of his face, feeling his blush warm her palms as she forced him to look up. She waited for him to meet her gaze, “Of course I need you Gajeel.” Then she kissed him. She pushed her small lips against his and waited for him to respond. “Gajeel? Are you okay?”

Gajeel growled deep in his throat, fuck it, he used his hands to frame her face, mirroring her posture, and brought her lips back to his. Slowly he moved his lips against hers, she responded in kind. Something told him this was her first kiss, he had to make sure was a good one. He kept it sweet and simple, s as to not scare away her sudden confidence. It took all his strength to control himself, but he some how managed to break the contact and pulled her into a tight hug. “Stay with me Levy?” he asked her quietly, shocking himself.

“Of course,” she said back, “as long as you let me. You can't get rid of me now.” 

Relief washed through him at her answer. He hugged her even tighter as he lifted her into the air and spun her around. Her laughed, pure and strong, filled his body with peace he'd never known.

“LEVY! Where are you?”Jet and Drot yelled from the garden doors. Gajeel seriously considered sending an iron pole through their thick heads, but Levy's small hand on his arm stopped him. 

“Id better go. They'll never give up.” She stretched up on the tips of her toes to kiss his check. “Good night sweet Gajeel.”

Gajeel watched as she made her way to her two old friends. He was jealous of every moment the two idiots got to spend with her, he was going to have to do something about that. He couldn't wait to catch her alone again.


End file.
